Aveuglée ou aveuglé ?
by NightCraft59
Summary: SPOILER ALERT ! Avant de lire, il est préférable d'avoir vu RTTE, plus particulièrement l'épisode 11 de la saison 4 (Blindsided/Aveuglé). Cet épisode montre ce qu'il s'est passé lorsqu'Astrid est devenue aveugle à cause d'un éclair, mais les choses auraient pu en être autrement...


**AAAAAAH ENFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN PAS TROP TÔT !**

**Pas la peine de me lancer vos plus dégoûtantes tomates pourries ! Je sais je sais, j'ai pas trop d'excuse vis-à-vis du retard que j'ai pris… oups *regarde ailleurs* Enfin bon, c'est vrai que j'en parle depuis mi-juillet et aujourd'hui c'est le 25 octobre TOUT VA BIEN ! Enfin quoi, c'est pas comme si j'avais annoncé septembre *se cache sous terre* Pardon ? Hein ? Non, j'ai rien dit, vous avez rêvé enfin !**

**J'espère que ma publication vous ira comme récompense d'avoir attendu (au moins je sais que j'parle à au moins une personne ici… j'aurais l'air con sinon…) aussi longtemps !**

**Une info, j'sais pas comment vous allez la prendre, mais cet OS est en fait découpé en (normalement) 3 chapitres, à vrai dire j'ai fini celui-ci aujourd'hui et j'ai pas commencé l'écriture des autres… Mais l'histoire est en très grande partie déjà faîte, ne vous inquiétez pas, sinon vous auriez attendu encore 3 mois pour avoir la suite *hem***

**Si je dois donner une date pour la suite… j'en donne pas, j'ai bien vu ce que ça a donné, d'ailleurs vous auriez attendu encore bien plus longtemps si j'étais resté à mon idée de base d'avoir totalement écrit cette histoire avant de la publier… D'ailleurs, vous pouvez remercier Elisettes pour ça, elle m'a mis une de ces pressions pour qu'enfin j'me mette à publier, au moins t'auras eu le mérite d'avoir vraiment accéléré les choses ^^**

**J'arrête de parler autant pour l'instant, j'imagine que c'que j'dis tout le monde s'en fout et ce qui est voulu c'est la lecture de ma fic alors j'vous embête pas plus longtemps, même si c'est vrai que… TA GUEUUUUUUULE !**

**Heu…**

**Ah oui, bonne lectuuuure !**

* * *

Après avoir passé une bonne partie de la journée à voler sur le dos de Krokmou et à essayer des acrobaties toutes plus folles et dangereuses les unes que les autres, Harold, une fois devant le Pavillon Central de la Rive, apostropha Astrid et Varek, occupés à travailler sur des dessins venant de l'Œil de Dragon.

« Salut vous deux ! Je comptais retourner tenter de dresser le Triple Attaque, qui vient m'aider ? »

Alors que Varek faisait une moue quelque peu désespérée en prétextant avoir à continuer à se pencher sur les croquis qu'il avait lui-même réalisé avec Harold, Astrid lui répondit :

« Si Varek a trop peur d'affronter ce dragon incontrôlable alors je pars avec toi !

\- Je n'ai pas peur, reprit Varek. Je suis juste, hem… disons, prévoyant en ce qui le concerne, tout comme il faut bien continuer à étudier ces symboles pour faire de nouvelles découvertes !

\- Tu m'en dira tant, répliqua-t-elle. Eh bien tu n'auras qu'à nous expliquer tes fameuses « nouvelles découvertes » quand nous seront rentrés avec ce dragon !

\- A ta place je ne partirais pas aussi optimiste Astrid, renchérit-il, ce Triple Attaque est très agressif, il faut trouver un moyen unique pour pouvoir le dresser si vous voulez mon avis.

\- Nous verrons Varek, moi j'y crois, annonça calmement Harold. Tu viens Astrid ?

\- Je te suis, juste le temps pour moi d'aller chercher Tempête et je te rejoins ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Astrid, sur le dos de sa dragonne, retrouva Harold et Krokmou prêts à décoller.

« On peut y aller », déclara-t-elle.

Une fois dans les airs, Harold indiqua à Krokmou de se diriger vers Astrid et Tempête, puis le chef des dragonniers demanda à la jeune femme :

« C'est par dépit que tu m'accompagnes ou tu es vraiment d'accord ?

\- Pourquoi cette question Harold, s'étonna-t-elle. D'un côté je ne veux pas te laisser tout seul, oui même avec toi Krokmou, dit-elle en voyant le Furie Nocturne afficher une mine boudeuse, mais d'un autre je ne suis pas mécontente d'y aller avec toi, au contraire !

\- Que dois-je comprendre, la questionna l'auburn.

\- Raaaah, ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que je serais venue avec toi de toute façon, c'est pas juste parce que Varek a dit qu'il ne viendrait pas que je t'accompagne !

\- Merci Astrid, je voulais juste être sûr que ce n'est pas parce que tu te sentais obligée de venir que tu m'as suivi. »

_Si tu savais_, songea la blonde tout se tintant légèrement de rouge sur le visage et en tournant la tête pour éviter de croiser le regard de son compagnon de voyage.

« Ah, s'exclama-t-elle pour changer de sujet. Nous y sommes, la Vallée de la Souffrance !

\- En effet, renchérit Harold, ce Triple Attaque ne doit plus être bien loin…

…

\- Là ! J'ai vu du jaune dans cette direction, cria-t-elle en désignant du doigt une partie de la forêt devant eux.

\- Ok alors on va se poser ici et s'approcher à pied, c'est plus prudent. »

Les deux dragonniers se dirigèrent alors lentement vers le sol et une fois posés, ils descendirent de leurs dragons respectifs armes en main avant de marcher vers l'endroit qu'Astrid a repéré.

Pendant ce temps-là, Varek aperçut les jumeaux et Rustik rentrer de leur patrouille sur le dos de leurs montures respectives. Il vint alors à leur rencontre et les questionna :

« Alors les gars, vous avez trouvé quoi d'intéressant ?

\- Un truc trop dément, s'exclama Kranedur.

\- Ouais, carrément frangin, enchérit sa sœur.

\- Ça veut dire quoi ça Rustik, demanda alors le cerveau de la bande, avant d'obtenir une réponse de l'interpellé.

\- Ça veut dire, comment dirais-je, qu'une ÉNORME tempête arrive TOUT DROIT DANS NOTRE DIRECTION !

\- Wow calme-toi Rustik ! On va juste se préparer à ce qui arrive, répliqua calmement le blond. Je vais aller chercher Harold et Astrid. En attendant, faites le nécessaire !

\- Faut comprendre quoi par-là frangine, s'interrogea le jumeau tout en grattant l'arrière de son casque.

\- Ne faites rien avant mon retour les jumeaux, ça vaut mieux », soupira Varek avant de partir chercher les autres dragonniers.

Après avoir scruté les alentours, Harold examinait le sol à la recherche de potentielles traces tandis qu'Astrid se redirigeait vers sa Vipère en soupirant :

« J'ai dû rêver, il n'y a rien ici. Je vais prendre de la hauteur pour voir si je l'aperçois Harold !

\- D'accord, je continue à chercher des indices de mon côté, j'ai l'impression que…

\- HAROLD ! ATTENTION SUR TA GAUCHE !

Sans avoir eu le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, Harold vit l'ombre familièrement noire de son dragon sauter vers celle d'un dragon violet et jaune pouvant se servir de ses trois queues comme d'une arme puissante, alors que ce dernier s'apprêtait à charger sur le beurkien.

S'ensuivit un combat entre deux des dragons les plus puissants que l'archipel n'ait jamais connu.

Comme le Furie Nocturne s'apprêtait à donner une bonne morsure, dents sorties, dont allait sans doute se souvenir le Triple Attaque, Harold s'écria :

« NON KROKMOU ! Viens là ! Si tu fais ça, je ne suis même pas sûr de le revoir un jour et ce n'est pas ce qu'on souhaite ! »

L'interpellé se tourna alors, vers son maître et meilleur ami avant d'entreprendre de le rejoindre à grands bonds. Ce court moment d'inattention suffit au Triple Attaque pour frapper le Furie Nocturne de ses trois queues enroulées pour n'en former plus qu'une seule, mais, heureusement pour les dragonniers, des épines, venant d'une Vipère bleue surmontée d'une jeune Viking blonde, venues séparer les deux opposants, parvinrent à inciter l'ancien dragon gladiateur à reculer.

Harold, entouré par Tempête chevauchée par Astrid sur sa droite, et Krokmou à sa gauche, faisait alors face au dragon refusant obstinément de se laisser approcher.

Ce dernier se prépara alors à réattaquer. Le chef des dragonniers, anticipant cette action, annonça aux autres de faire attention. Comme prévu, le Triple Attaque retourna à l'offensive, mais en effectuant des saltos avant, et il planta ses trois queues dans le sol non loin des dragonniers et de leurs dragons. Cette manœuvre eut pour effet de dérouter l'auburn, mais il se ressaisit rapidement, son Brasier bien fermement accroché dans ses deux mains.

Etant donné que le dragon jaune et violet se montrait toujours menaçant, Krokmou se positionna devant son dresseur et Tempête, et se prépara à tirer l'un de ses légendaires tirs plasmas qui ne ratent jamais leurs cibles.

« Krokmou ! NON ! Ce qu'on veut, c'est le dresser, s'exclama Harold.

\- Comment on est censé le dresser si on peut pas s'en approcher, demanda la viking blonde.

\- En même temps il faut le comprendre, répondit le futur chef de Beurk, les derniers humains qu'il a vus le forçaient à se battre contre d'autres dragons jusqu'à la mort, renchérit-il.

\- Harold, je crois qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence et entrevoir la possibilité que le Triple Attaque ne peut tout simplement pas être dressé !

\- On a fait beaucoup de progrès ! Il faut juste trouver un moyen de le rallier à nous. Qu'il se batte avec nous au lieu de se battre contre nous. »

Voyant que le principal intéressé de leur conversation allait repartir à la charge, Astrid ordonna à son Vipère de lancer ses épines et ainsi arrêter sa progression. Le chef des dragonniers alors à court d'idées pour approcher le Triple Attaque lança sur le ton de la plaisanterie :

« Ça va aller, on a déjà vu cent fois pire ! »

Ce à quoi la jeune femme répliqua :

« Rustik, il compte pas. »

Ils furent ensuite coupés par l'arrivée d'un Gronk surmonté d'un dragonnier :

« Elle est bonne celle-là, j'm'en souviendrai au cas où !

\- Varek ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes dans la Vallée de la Souffrance, le questionna Astrid.

\- Rustik et les jumeaux viennent de rentrer de patrouille et y'a plusieurs tempêtes qui se dirigent droit vers nous, expliqua le blond. On doit renforcer nos installations avant qu'elles arrivent, renchérit-il.

\- Je vois, soupira Harold avant de s'adresser directement au Triple Attaque, on reviendra te voir OK ? »

Le hurlement de son interlocuteur ne semblait cependant pas aller dans ce sens.

_Il faut vraiment qu'on trouve une solution pour ce dragon,_ se dit le chef.

De retour à la rive, les dragonniers s'activèrent. Astrid vint à la rencontre de Rustik, visiblement très occupé sur la tête de Krochefer, couverture à la main.

« Rustik qu'est-ce que tu fais, s'irrita-t-elle.

\- Je couvre mes « s » ! A ton avis je fais quoi, répondit-il avec son habituel sarcasme.

\- Tétais censé fermer le dôme et te préparer pour ce qui arrive, enchaîna-t-elle énervée.

\- Hé, j'vais pas laisser mes « s » à l'air comme ça !

\- RUSTIK !

\- D'accord ! »

Puis il déposa précipitamment sa couverture sur le « s » rouge ornant sa hutte personnelle avant de s'envoler vers le dôme. Un coup de vent balaya ses efforts en faisant s'envoler la protection à la précieuse lettre du dragonnier. Il fit alors mine de faire demi-tour tout en poussant un cri exaspéré mais fût immédiatement stoppé par le regard furieux d'Astrid.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, j'vais fermer le dôme ! »

Le dresseur du Cauchemar Monstrueux avait pris l'habitude d'éviter de mettre en rogne Astrid Hofferson, de toute façon personne n'avait réellement envie de désobéir aux ordres de la guerrière sous peine de fâcheuses et violentes représailles de sa part.

Continuant sa patrouille sur le dos de sa dragonne, ladite guerrière vit ensuite Varek conduire les dragons vers les étables. Jugeant qu'il n'allait pas suffisamment vite, elle l'interpella :

« Varek, dépêche-toi ! Il faut les conduire dans leurs étables ! La tempête…

\- Je sais, je sais, la coupa-t-il, mes calculs sur les éclairs et le tonnerre sont toujours justes ! Et… disons que d'après eux ça devrait nous toucher… »

Il fut brusquement interrompu par un éclair suivit instantanément par le bruit caractéristique du tonnerre, signifiant qu'il était très proche de la Rive.

« AAAH ! Très bientôt », reprit-il affolé.

Un cri de Braguettaure fit tourner la tête d'Astrid et elle aperçut Prout et Pète, les deux têtes du même dragon contrôlées par les jumeaux les chevauchant.

« Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous, l'interrogea Kranedur.

\- Allez au Pavillon Central et restez-y, répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

\- OK je vois, et pourquoi c'est toi qui décides au juste, enchaîna Kognedur.

\- On a voté pour qu'elle soit la cheffe en cas de tempête, répondit Varek, fatigué par l'attitude des jumeaux, fidèles à leurs habitudes.

\- Dans ce cas je veux annuler mon vote, reprit le jumeau, enfin… si c'est comme ça qu'on dit !

\- Oh, désolée, c'est trop tard ! Allez, dépêchez-vous », ordonna la cheffe des opérations.

Une fois arrivé dans le Pavillon Central en passant à côté d'un Kranedur très occupé à faire sécher Poulet près du feu, Harold, suivi de près par son fidèle Furie Nocturne, alla trouver Astrid :

« T'as mis assez de nourriture et d'eau dans les étables, s'empressa-t-elle de demander.

\- Oui, répondit-il, remplies à ras bord. »

Ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée de Varek, le dernier rentré, qui fermait la porte du bâtiment.

« Les dragons sont dans leurs étables Astrid, déclara-t-il.

\- T'es sûr d'avoir fermé leurs portails, l'interrogea-t-elle

\- Enfin, voyons, bien sûr ! Pourquoi j'aurais oublié de faire ça, dit-il en riant »

Il se gratta machinalement le haut du crâne, visiblement peu assuré par ce qu'il venait lui-même d'annoncer.

« Mais bon, c'est peut-être possible, reprit-il, mais ça m'arriverait jamais ! Mais y'a une première pour tout j'imagine ?

\- Grrrrr, j'vais vérifier !

\- Astrid, attends, cria Harold en tentant de faire s'arrêter la tout aussi jeune que têtue viking, je pars avec toi ! »

\- Hors de question, c'est trop dangereux !

\- Raison de plus pour que tu n'y ailles pas seule Astrid !

\- Raaah, c'est bon, j'ai compris, de toute façon je crois que n'arriverais pas à t'empêcher de venir, j'ai pas raison ?

\- T'as tout compris, allez on y va ! »

Et ils sortirent du Pavillon Central sur le dos de Krokmou direction les étables.

Ils virent, une fois devant, un éclair frapper soudainement le toit des étables provoquant un vacarme assourdissant. Ni une, ni deux, ils s'empressèrent d'entrer dans le bâtiment - dont le plafond commençait à montrer des signes d'écroulement –, et d'ouvrir tous les portails de tous les dragons sous l'œil visiblement inquiet du Furie Nocturne. Astrid sortit des étables, ayant fini la première son côté, et attendit Harold occupé à essayer de faire sortir un dernier Terreur Nocturne, bloqué par des restes du toit en train de s'écrouler.

Une fois le dernier dragon enfin sorti, le chef des dragonniers couru, aussi vite que sa jambe handicapée le lui permettait, vers l'extérieur où l'attendaient son fidèle dragon et Astrid.

Une aveuglante lumière blanche fit brusquement son apparition dans le ciel. Le Furie Nocturne, enfant la mort et de la foudre, l'ayant senti venir, s'empressa de protéger la jeune viking juste à côté de lui en la couvrant de son aile, ce qu'elle ne comprit pas tout de suite mais ne tarda pas à faire suite à la détonation qu'elle entendit à seulement quelques vingtaines de centimètres d'elle.

Harold n'eut cependant pas cette chance. Alors qu'il allait traverser l'entrée principale du bâtiment, il reçut toute la lumière jaillissant de l'éclair qui frappait le sol juste devant lui dans ses yeux, et fut projeté en arrière, inconscient.

Astrid vit tout d'abord tous les dragons s'envoler par peur, sauf celui qui l'avait protégé.

« TEMPÊTE ! NE VA PAS SEULE DANS LA NATURE, REVIENS ICI », hurla-t-elle à son Vipère, mais sans succès, le dragon étant trop effrayé et de toute façon trop loin pour l'avoir entendue dans le déluge provoquant un immense vacarme avec le tonnerre.

Puis elle vit l'air inquiet du Furie Nocturne qui regardait l'intérieur des étables, et la viking se souvint de la présence de Harold avec elle précédemment. Elle aperçut alors son corps inerte et son visage noir avec les yeux fermés.

« HAROLD ! Vite Krokmou, il faut le sortir de là ! Le bâtiment est en train de s'effondrer ! »

Elle joignit le geste à la parole et porta son chef jusqu'à l'extérieur pendant que le dragon s'occupait de détruire les morceaux du plafond qui menaçaient de tomber sur les dragonniers, puis ils s'envolèrent jusqu'au Pavillon Central où attendaient tous les autres.

Sautant du dos de Krokmou, Harold dans ses bras, elle frappa de toute ses forces sur la porte du bâtiment, qui s'ouvrit sur un Varek perplexe puis inquiet en voyant l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harold.

La jeune guerrière l'allongea sur le sol à l'intérieur et ordonna d'aller chercher quelque chose pour pouvoir poser sa tête.

Le gardien des connaissances, comme il aimait se faire appeler, trouva une couverture enroulée et l'apporta sous la tête de l'auburn.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Comment il va, demanda-il à Astrid.

\- Un éclair a frappé juste à côté de nous, expliqua-t-elle. Krokmou était là pour me protéger moi mais pas Harold, je n'en sais pas plus.

\- Et nos dragons, s'empressa de questionner Rustik, tu sais où ils sont passés ?

\- Ils ont eu peur et sont partis, mais je ne me fais pas de souci pour qu'ils reviennent. Là je suis plutôt inquiète pour Harold !

\- Actuellement on ne peut rien faire pour Harold, enchérit-il toujours avec sarcasme. À moins que tu veuilles aller chercher Gothik par cette tempête, moi je suis plutôt pour aller chercher mon Krochefer !

\- Non, vous irez les chercher quand la tempête se sera calmée. Et allez vous coucher, il se fait tard.

Les jumeaux partirent sans broncher, ayant compris que la situation n'était pas vraiment propice à la rigolade, alors que Rustik marmonnait des choses concernant le fait d'aller trouver son dragon, tandis que Varek restait encore un peu avec Astrid vérifier l'état de Harold.

Quand il ne resta plus que ce dernier en compagnie de Krokmou et d'Astrid, la viking blonde s'empressa de prendre la main de son chef dans les siennes.

_Allez, allez, réveille-toi, allez Harold, s'il-te-plaît,_ murmura-t-elle

Le Furie Nocturne, quant à lui, fit d'amicales léchouilles sur le visage de son maître. Celui-ci finit alors par ouvrir les yeux brusquement et se redresser.

« A… Astrid ? » Fit-il en papillonnant des yeux et en tâtonnant tout autour de lui pour localiser une présence à ses côtés.

_Enfin_…

« Oui Harold, je suis là, avec Krokmou.

\- Où ça ? Pourquoi je ne vous vois pas, vous êtes où ? Il fait sombre ici !

\- Mais Harold, tout est pourtant éclairé !

\- Mais enfin, il n'y a aucune source de lumière !

\- Euh… Harold ?

\- Non, non, non… Astrid, ne me dis pas que je suis ce que je pense !

\- Calme-toi Harold, je suis sûre que c'est temporaire…

\- Comment tu peux l'être ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais continuer à être chef si je ne…

\- HAROLD ! S'il-te-plaît, calme-toi, supplia-t-elle en le poussant pour le remettre allongé. Pour l'instant, repose-toi, il est tard, on verra le reste demain. »

Tout ce qui était audible dorénavant n'était plus que la respiration lente et profonde du chef des dragonniers, faisant de son mieux pour arrêter la panique qui le submergeait. Il se décida ensuite à rompre le silence en demandant :

« Astrid ?

\- Oui Harold ?

\- Tu peux rester avec moi et Krokmou ? Le temps que j'arrive à dormir.

\- Bien sûr Harold, je reste même ici toute la nuit pour te surveiller, tu n'es pas vraiment en état de pouvoir te débrouiller seul avec ton dragon.

\- Merci beaucoup Astrid ! Bonne nuit.

\- Bonne nuit Harold, repose-toi bien. »

Une fois qu'elle fût sûre qu'il se soit endormi, elle se redressa et se prépara un lit provisoire pour la nuit non loin du feu et ainsi profiter de sa chaleur, et osa même jusqu'à embrasser Harold sur la joue, avant de s'endormir à son tour, non sans avoir une expression inquiète sur son visage. Cette scène n'échappa pas à l'œil du discret Furie Nocturne ayant tout observé, tout en faisant comme s'il avait lui aussi rejoint le pays des songes. Il ne manqua pas non plus la légère rougeur qui s'était emparée du visage de celle qui s'occupait de son maître et meilleur ami. Il émit un très léger ronronnement inaudible avant d'entreprendre lui aussi d'aller définitivement rejoindre les bras de Morphée.

Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut le lendemain lorsque les jumeaux eurent la bonne idée de hurler dès le matin tout en ouvrant brusquement l'entrée de leur dortoir provisoire.

« Hé dîtes les têtes de moutons, leur lança Astrid, ça vous dirait d'être un peu plus discrets quand vous arrivez ?

\- Enfin quoi, répliqua Kognedur, c'est pas comme si on vous avait dérangé !

\- En fait je crois, ma très chère sœur, que c'est précisément ce que nous venons de faire comme nous le démontre la tête qu'Astrid nous présente ici même, enchaîna son frère.

\- Bon, c'est pas si important, soupira Harold tout en cherchant à se mettre debout et à s'appuyer contre le meuble au milieu du bâtiment. Où sont Rustik et Varek ? Nous avons à travailler.

\- À vrai dire Harold, on est juste là, répondit ce dernier, juste derrière les jumeaux.

\- Hem… Désolé si je ne vous ai pas vu, c'est juste que… Comment dire…

\- Harold est actuellement aveugle, compléta Astrid.

\- QUOI, s'exclamèrent-ils tous.

\- Bon, Astrid a tout dit. Mais ne faites pas attention à moi et partez chercher vos dragons ! Qui sait si on en aura besoin avec Viggo dans les parages. Donc ne perdez pas de temps et allez-y », ordonna-t-il.

Tous se ruèrent alors à l'extérieur, obéissant à leur chef. Tous, sauf une.

« Harold, commença la sous-cheffe des dragonniers, il est tout simplement hors de question je te laisse seul ici !

\- J'imagine que de toute façon tu ne lâcheras pas l'affaire, lui demanda-t-il.

\- Absolument pas.

\- Tu te dois cependant de trouver Tempête ! Alors ce que je te propose c'est de t'accompagner en te laissant diriger Krokmou. Alors ?

\- Ça me paraît raisonnable. Et une fois que nous aurons retrouvé ma dragonne, il faudra partir vers Beurk et voir Gothik, elle pourra sûrement t'aider. _Enfin, j'espère. »_

Ce fut donc sur cet accord commun qu'Astrid chevaucha le Furie Nocturne à l'avant et aida Harold à monter derrière elle, et c'est ainsi qu'ils décollèrent vers la forêt de la Rive.

Astrid sentit, lors d'une légère descente pendant le vol, que celui derrière elle était sur le point de tomber vers l'arrière, alors qu'il lui avait lui-même dit de ne pas se soucier de lui pendant le trajet. Par réflexe, elle l'agrippa par la taille et le redressa tout en lui ordonnant :

« Attention Harold ! Accroche-toi bien à moi !

\- D… Désolé Astrid, bégaya-t-il, je… je pensais… Je… j'ai l'habitude, enfin, comme on vole sur Krokmou…

\- C'est rien Harold, fais juste attention à toi. Je te fais confiance pour ça, ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai accepté à ce que tu m'accompagnes. »

Le reste du vol se passa sans encombre, et la jeune viking finit par repérer des traces de Vipère.

« On va se poser, Tempête est passée par là », annonça-t-elle.

Une fois que le Furie Nocturne s'arrêta complètement, Astrid se rua sur les traces qu'elle avait repérées plus tôt et commença à les inspecter.

Voyant que son dragonnier semblait avoir de grandes difficultés pour progresser après être laborieusement descendu de son dragon, Krokmou le suivit et le guida en le poussant à l'aide de sa tête tout en ayant une idée.

« Merci mon grand » soupira Harold, reconnaissant de l'aide que lui apportait son fidèle dragon.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, en revanche, c'est qu'Astrid se tenait accroupie quelques mètres devant lui en train de réfléchir, à cause du fait que les traces de Vipère au sol s'étaient arrêtées.

« Où t'es-tu envolée Tempête » murmura-t-elle, avant d'élever la voix afin qu'Harold puisse l'entendre. « La piste s'arrête lÀÀÀÀÀ ! »

Elle venait de se faire pousser au sol par un Harold tout aussi surprit qu'elle, tout en ayant comme fond sonore des cris de Furie Nocturne s'apparentant étrangement à un rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda-t-elle dans un demi-sourire.

\- J… Je, enfin hem… Ce… C'est Krokmou, il m'aidait à avancer et… enfin voilà, balbutia-t-il embarrassé. Je… Je n't'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

\- J'en ai vu d'autres Harold. Krokmou ! Vient ici tout de suite et redresse-le, ordonna-t-elle. C'est que j'ai pas forcément envie de rester allongée au milieu de la forêt avec ma dragonne toujours dans la nature ! »

Harold ne savait pas comment réagir aux propos d'Astrid. Il ignorait si c'était le moment, l'endroit ou encore lui-même qui semblait être inapproprié pour la jeune femme. Il espérait de toute son âme que la troisième option ne soit pas la bonne, et que les choses se seraient passées différemment dans un autre contexte que celui-ci, c'est-à-dire autre que la recherche de Tempête.

Les choses étaient différentes pour les autres dragonniers, à commencer par les jumeaux. Comme presque toutes les activités auxquelles ils s'adonnaient, ils ne restaient jamais très sérieux, surtout quand ils étaient uniquement entre frère et sœur. En effet, après avoir caché les yeux de son jumeau à l'aide d'un sac sur la tête, jugeant que c'était la moindre des choses puisque leur chef était devenu aveugle, Kognedur lui donnait des indications sur où il devait se déplacer, de plus en plus vite. Leur petit jeu finit par la chute de Kranedur du haut d'une petite falaise et, heureusement pour lui, était tombé sur un dragon, plus précisément Bouledogre, occupée à manger toutes les roches qui se présentaient autour d'elle.

Rustik, quant à lui, tomba nez à nez avec Prout et Pète alors qu'il hurlait le nom de son Cauchemar Monstrueux à pleins poumons au beau milieu de la forêt. Bien incapable d'approcher ce dragon correctement, il ruminait sa rage, impuissant, typiquement au personnage, et fut même piétiné par le Hideux Braguettaure qui, disons-le franchement, vivait sa vie sans se soucier le moins du monde de la présence du dragonnier.

Et enfin, Varek cherchait désespérément sa dragonne en essayant de l'attirer avec de la bauxite. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il entendu un bruit mais désenchanta rapidement après, lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le son qu'il avait entendu provenait, non pas de Bouledogre, mais de Krochefer, qui était en plus assez tendu vis-à-vis de la situation.

Les choses s'annonçaient clairement mal pour chacun d'entre eux.

Du côté d'Astrid et de Harold, ce dernier avait été redressé par son dragon, qui lui avait essayé, en poussant son dragonnier, de créer un rapprochement entre les deux beurkiens. Mais cela, les dragonniers l'ignoraient.

La viking avait pris la décision de laisser le Furie Nocturne partir devant puisqu'elle avait besoin de son flair pour retrouver la trace de Tempête, et elle accompagnait le jeune chef en le tenant par le poignet. Il n'en voyait aucune marque d'affection particulière mais ne pouvait de toute façon pas remarquer le sourire qu'arborait la guerrière depuis qu'elle lui servait de guide pour se déplacer. Alors que le dragon noir continuait sa progression trop rapide au goût d'Astrid, celle-ci s'écria :

« Attends Krokmou ! Ralentis un peu, Harold ne peut pas aller très vite.

\- Je peux accélérer, lui souffla Harold.

\- Hors de question de te faire courir des risques, répliqua-t-elle, tu es déjà tombé une fois, pas une deuxième »

Les dragonniers poursuivirent alors leur chemin en suivant le Furie Nocturne assez lentement jusqu'à arriver au pied du volcan, où le dragon s'était brusquement arrêté et avait commencé à lever la tête en sentant une présence amie.

La jeune femme ne tarda pas à comprendre ce que le dragon avait repéré, et elle aperçut, en effet, sa dragonne Vipère, quelques mètres plus haut. L'intéressée émit un grognement joyeux en voyant le petit groupe et descendit les rejoindre, surtout sa maîtresse.

« Tempête ! Ne t'avise plus jamais de repartir toute seule comme ça ! Tu m'as vraiment inquiétée ! »

C'est ladite maîtresse qui mettait en garde son dragon. Il est vrai que la viking n'était pas à l'aise avec le fait de l'avoir perdue, donc la retrouver restait un énorme soulagement non seulement pour elle, mais aussi le Furie Nocturne, heureux d'avoir retrouvé sa meilleure amie, tout comme le futur chef de Beurk, qui lui, malgré son air triste, était heureux pour son amie mais aussi soulagé de pouvoir retourner à leur base dans son état.

Ces retrouvailles auraient pu, en effet, donner ensuite lieu à un retour à la Rive. Cependant, les deux dragons semblaient avoir senti une présence nouvelle et pas bienvenue.

« Tempête ? Ça va pas ma belle, s'inquiéta Astrid

\- Ils ont senti quelque chose, répondit Harold, et il me semble avoir entendu un bruit… »

Dragons comme humains étaient sur le qui-vive, guettant la moindre menace arriver. C'est Harold qui brisa le silence :

« Je le sens pas du touUUUUUUUUT ! »

C'est la guerrière qui venait de l'attirer plus loin, alors que le Triple Attaque avait fait sa soudaine apparition, chargeant sur le groupe. Pour ne pas prendre de risque, elle l'avait mis derrière un gros rocher pour être sûr qu'il soit à l'abri, ce qu'il comprenait évidemment mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être déçu et triste d'être ainsi mis à l'écart.

Quelques hurlements, lancers d'épines et tirs de plasma plus tard, le nouveau venu repartit aussitôt. Astrid s'empressa alors de retourner vers son ami :

« Tout va bien Harold ?

\- Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux, soupira le chef des dragonniers. Je n'ai rien mais, Astrid, je sais pas si je pourrais supporter l'état dans lequel je suis actuellement. Je me sens inutile. À quoi je pourrais servir si je reste toute ma vie dans cet état ?!

\- Harold… Tu as bien des qualités pour pouvoir te rendre plus utile que certains autres, même aveugle ! Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire, nous, dragonniers, sans notre chef ? Ressaisis-toi Harold ! On a besoin de toi !

\- Justement Astrid, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais continuer à endosser mon rôle de chef dans mon état. Comment veux-tu que j'y arrive ? Même avec ton soutien ! Non pas qu'il ne soit d'aucune utilité, mais j'ai des responsabilités que je ne peux plus assumer Astrid… »

La viking se savait plus quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas tort après tout. Mais comment trouver les mots justes ? Qu'aurait-il fait si les rôles avaient été inversés ?

C'est alors qu'elle comprit. Lui savait utiliser les bons mots, mais elle, elle s'exprimait avec des actes. Alors, sans réfléchir, elle lui annonça, tout en le frappant à l'épaule :

« Ça, c'est pour me forcer à faire ce que je vais faire. »

Avant de l'attirer à elle et de l'embrasser, de la même manière qu'elle avait fait après la victoire sur la Mort Rouge, quatre ans plus tôt.

« Et ça, c'est pour tout le reste, parce tu es toujours très bien comme tu es, malgré les circonstances. »

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole après s'être totalement immobilisé, il fut interrompu par un grognement sourd très proche. Ni les dragons, ni leurs dragonniers n'eurent le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste qu'Astrid se trouvait déjà quelques mètres plus haut, dans les griffes du Triple Attaque, qui n'en avait visiblement pas fini avec le petit groupe de Beurk.

« HAROLD ! »

Fut son dernier mot avant d'être entraînée bien plus loin par le dragon jaune et violet.

* * *

**Et c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, la suite vous l'aurez (j'espère) en novembre, en tout cas si c'est pas en 2019, et ben… je trouverai bien un gage sympa pour moi x)**

**Avant de partir, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis (même si vous n'êtes pas inscrit vous pouvez alors n'hésitez pas !) alors merci d'envoyer des reviews ! Surtout que c'est ma première, de publier des histoires comme ça, et j'aimerais franchement savoir ce que vous en pensez :D**

**Ah oui, et n'hésitez surtout pas à me rapporter des coquilles, j'me presse pour publier alors j'ai pu laisser passer du langage pas très français !**

**Merci encore pour ton soutien Elisettes (alors qu'on se connaît même pas xDD), allez voir ses 2 fics sur Dragons, elles sont vraiment cool (attention, rating M) !**

**On se revoit en novembre ! (normalement…)**


End file.
